The purpose of this Clinical Cancer Education Program is to provide a wide range of clinical cancer education in pediatric oncology to students of different disciplines and many levels of education. The clinical program of the Division of Oncology serves as the educational "laboratory" for the students who are provided with a core program of rounds and lectures; individual programs are designed for each student's special needs. The students range from undergraduates in the fields of dentistry, medicine, nursing, social service, to advance full-time trainees planning a career in academic pediatric oncology. It is the aim of the program to portray the ideal care of a child with cancer in the hospital, the outpatient clinic and the community, using multimodal therapy and supportive care in a continuum from diagnosis until long after death, should it occur.